Presently, sensors are utilized for various tasks. Normally, training personnel in the proper methodology of using, calibrating and deploying sensor systems is a significant investment in time, training and cost. Moreover, if the sensors are miss-calibrated or improperly or incorrectly utilized, detection capabilities can become significantly reduced.